Constructing a set of stairs, such as exterior residential stairs, from two full, unnotched stringers with clear-spanning tread modules attached between them can be tedious and time-consuming requiring exacting and consistent measurements for each cut. Mistakes in measuring or cutting often necessitate starting over with a fresh stringer, adding to the time and expense of construction.